


【Spideypool】Love²

by SOL_immortal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal





	【Spideypool】Love²

有人说，这是一个残酷的世界。  
听说过丛林法则么？所谓的物竞天择、优胜劣汰……所谓的弱肉强食，这就是丛林法则的全部意义。天既生人既养，反抗的人类早已被自然驯化，然而……这一切都是真的吗？  
——你的行为，到底是出于何种目的？  
这是一则关于冲动与本能的故事。

“……Peter，你这是怎么搞的？”看到刚回家的侄子，May Parker蹙起眉，眼中饱含着担忧。  
“唔……你说什么，梅婶？”  
“我说你身上的伤，”她轻轻替Peter拿下书包，心疼地看着他脸颊上遮掩不住的一大块淤青——青紫的伤口里混合着干涸的血块，肿得Peter几乎睁不开眼睛。她不敢拿手去碰它，强硬地要求Peter坐下，自己转身去拿橱柜里的医疗箱。  
Peter趁梅婶不注意的时候偷偷捂了捂手臂上的伤，忍不住小声地嘶了一句，却没想到被听见了，她转过身问道：“怎么了，还有哪里疼吗？”  
“没有没有，”Peter慌慌张张地放下手，改为捂住眼睛，并试图挤出一个不那么走形的微笑，“你看到的就是全部啦。”  
她放下小小的医疗箱，拿出医用酒精棉熟练地替Peter擦拭起伤口来，嘴里不停地絮叨着，“你本叔叔出差了，也许我一个人也做不了什么……但是你要告诉我，我的好孩子，这次是因为什么？我知道你从来不打架的。”  
Peter张了张嘴，却最终欲言又止，此时此刻，他想一个善意的谎言也许是最好的选择。  
“没事，只是摔了一跤而已。”  
梅婶和本叔都是Beta，或许他们会心疼他、为他博不公，但是他们无法真正理解Peter的处境。  
因为Peter是个Omega。  
他猜是自己的母亲家族里有此血统，在他的印象中母亲美丽而温柔，Peter甚至还记得窝在母亲怀里时常常闻到的那股蜂蜜香味——这也是让他认为母亲是Omega的主要原因。  
“你在想什么Peter？”梅婶清理着Peter的伤口，也许是手上略微重了一些，Peter轻轻叫了一声，他眯着只眼睛，抿着嘴说道：“我……我只是在想，今晚我们吃什么呢梅婶？”  
梅婶叹了口气，这两年她看起来明显老了许多，“我来给你做些清淡点的，你就别想着能吃好吃的了……不许哼哼，”她收拾好医疗箱后站起来，对着Peter说，“这对你的伤口有好处。”  
她十分心疼的摸了摸Peter的后脑勺，想了想还是说道：“Peter……虽然我不是Omega，但我还是你的婶婶，你知道我们爱你……”  
“我知道，”Peter狡黠地笑了一笑，用力抱了一下梅婶，“我也超爱你们的。”  
两人一同吃过晚饭，Peter道了晚安后回到黑漆漆的房间，没有开灯，整个人疲惫地躺在床上，重重呼了一口气。  
他的眼睛正一抽一抽的疼得厉害。但这算不得什么，看着梅婶为他担忧的眼神，他的心里更加的不好受。  
Peter叹了口气，他讨厌学校里那些欺凌霸弱的Alpha们。  
他们仗着拥有比一般人发育更良好的肌肉而到处横行霸道，利用他们的身体和恼人的信息素，尤其喜欢欺负那些正在发育期的Omega们——比如，Peter Parker。  
Peter翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里面，死死地捂住眼睛。他不愿再去回想那些Flash嘲笑他的话了……  
“嘿Parker！这是你的东西吧？”领头的Flash和他那帮狐朋狗友笑嘻嘻地扔给Peter一件衣服，正是他之前莫名其妙丢失的那件衬衫。  
Flash擦了擦鼻子，坏笑着说道：“以后别乱丢东西知道吗，否则我们可不保证不会循着这味道找上你——老天，你知道你的味道有多骚么？”  
他身后的那群人哈哈大笑起来，争相做出一些下流的手势和污言秽语。  
Peter涨红了脸，这让他脸上的小雀斑更加明显了。  
“说话啊Parker，你哑巴了吗？我替你找到了东西，总得有句感谢吧？”Flash不满地用力推了他一把，他的肩膀碰的一声撞上了柜子，Peter忍着疼痛抿起嘴，手里死死地拽着那件衬衫，一言不发。他感觉到了Flash释放出的信息素正一丝丝地往他的毛孔里钻，霸道地夺取他的力气，试图让他更加羞耻地展现出本性来——“收一收你的信息素好吗Flash？对不起它们让我有点恶心……真像馊了的红菜汤的味道，呕……”  
没想到Peter还有这个胆子，恼羞成怒的Flash握紧了拳头，一拳揍上了Peter的脸，他的眼睛下方立刻肿起了一块。  
Flash又是一拳砸在了Peter身后的柜门上，他双目通红，按住Peter的头并且恶狠狠地伏在他的耳边说：“别逞强Peter，我们都知道你迟早会这么做的——一个属于Alpha的小婊子，你会做的，婊子。”  
Peter死死地低下头，拼命想要平复跳动不安的心脏，他的一撮栗色卷发正被Flash抓在手中，Peter努力压抑住想要揍人的冲动——他想那么做，可他不愿意。  
“怎么了Flash，你是想上了这个书呆子吗？这可不太好啊老兄，”某个处于变声期的公鸭嗓子说话了，那群人中的一个叫John的家伙嬉笑道，“我是说，好歹找个没人的地方再……”  
“走开！”Peter猛地用全身的力气推开Flash，趁他呆楞的档口，在众人的嘲笑声中跌跌撞撞地跑远了。  
…………  
Peter猛地从床上坐起，双手抱头大力摇晃着，仿佛要把这些画面甩出脑袋似的。  
他并不讨厌自己Omega的身份，他讨厌的是那些凭着荷尔蒙而看不起别人的人。  
如果有办法……一定会有办法的……  
Peter想起梅婶那双暗含泪光的眼睛，他下定了决心，他一定要找一个办法出来。  
可是有什么好办法呢？  
“唉……也许我需要一盏阿拉丁神灯……”  
这个烦恼Peter一直带到了下个礼拜一。  
今天还是和往常一样，Peter顶着一枚还未完全褪去的乌青眼去到学校后，毫无疑问地遭到了那伙人的嘲笑，他紧了紧书包带，一个人默默地从人群中穿过。  
回到座位的Peter趴在书桌上一动不动，他今天的思绪很乱，头疼得跟疯了一样。他把脸埋在双臂里假寐，浑浑噩噩中似乎听到什么人很大声很粗俗地在他耳边嚷着些什么，他听不太清楚，只能偶尔分辨出一些破碎的只言片语。  
“……就是上次，Bryant公园后面……酒吧……Margaret……得了吧，全他妈是Alpha……没一个小婊子可以艹的……”  
酒吧？  
迷迷糊糊中，Peter觉得酒吧是个好主意。  
在那里他完全可以找到一个足够高大强壮的Alpha，一个能让Flash那群人都怕得尿裤子的Alpha……  
Peter在半梦半醒间傻笑了一下，为自己的计划而感到自豪——当然，这可真是个“完美”的计划，不是么？  
等到放学铃声响起，Peter一把抓过书包匆匆走了。  
呃……现在该去哪儿？  
Peter站在大街上，抓了抓自己的头发，一双细细的眉毛纠缠在一起，脑子里搜索着早上听到的那些话。  
他的脚步慢慢循着不知名的街道移动着，这条路和他每天走的完全不同，一些穿着暴露的女人靠在店门外，表情冷漠地看着他。Peter下意识低头看了看自己，穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤的他确实显得有些格格不入。  
“嗨……你好，请问一下，Margaret酒吧怎么走？”  
这不怪他，毕竟他只知道这么一个酒吧。  
那名忙着卸货的墨西哥老板直起腰，用满是纹身的左手擦了擦额头的汗后，扭过头看向Peter。  
墨西哥老板那双小眼睛紧紧盯着Peter：“Margaret……Sister Margaret？你打听这个干什么？”  
“呃……我，我只是……”Peter一时语塞，他紧张的时候会不自觉地咬住下嘴唇，这让他的嘴唇显得又红又肿。  
“那可不是你该玩的地方，”墨西哥老板粗着嗓子说道，一把推开了Peter，“走开小子，别挡路。”  
Peter被推搡到了一边，不小心撞上了身后的人。  
“哦！对不起……”  
Peter红了脸，那是一个很妖艳的金发美人，她穿着一身简单的白纱裙，正抽着支烟对他露出了一个微笑。  
“没关系，听说你想去Sister Margaret？”  
“是的……呃，我想……”  
“啊啊，不用，”金发女人温柔地用一根纤细的手指堵住了他的话，“这里规矩，不必说明原因的，甜心。”  
被散发着香气的女性气味给缠绕的Peter嗅到了香水味，还有更底下的——那是成熟Omega才会有的特殊香气，这个女人让他想起了热带的海风，那股又热又甜的夏日气息。  
“不过像你这么甜的Omega可是需要当心点……小心了小男孩，别被大灰狼给吃了喔。”  
金发女人用指甲点了下Peter的嘴唇，俯下身咬着他的耳朵说出了酒吧的地址。  
说完后，Peter立刻满脸通红地捂着火辣辣的耳朵和她道谢：“谢谢你……呃，真的非常感谢。”  
看着Peter落荒而逃的身影，墨西哥老板斜眼瞪了瞪那名女子：“你可真是够好心肠的，金蛇蝎。”  
女人耸耸肩笑道：“我只是满足了他的愿望，不是么。”  
墨西哥老板没搭话，转回去继续卸他的货，他不经意间瞥了瞥Peter离去的方向，几不可闻地叹了口气。  
酒吧内。  
这家酒吧位于黑漆漆的阴暗小道中，门口的小木牌上潦草地写着“Sister Margaret”，没有熟人介绍的话确实很难找到这里。  
“嘿！勇士Budd，最近在哪儿发财呢？”  
一个硕大的胖子砸吧了下嘴说：“去你妈的，老子穷得都快当裤子了。”  
“就你那条穿了五年的花裤衩？”坐在他旁边一个金发蓝眼的英俊男人嗤笑了一声，“还是留着当尿不湿吧，Budd，可能明天你就会需要它了也说不定。”  
“你迟早会死在你这张的臭嘴上，Wade。”  
名叫Wade Wilson的男人吹了一记口哨说：“那借你吉言了，我希望那个姿势是躺在哪个女人的胸上……”  
叮铃——  
突然酒吧的门被打开了。  
一瞬间Wade感觉像被铁锤砸中了脑袋似的，“嗡”的一声疼痛占据了他整个大脑。他倚靠在吧台上嘴里还不停地骂着脏话，然后他甩了甩沉重的脑袋，想看看到底是哪个不长眼的家伙在搞他。只是……  
……wow………这可不像是来找事儿的啊………  
“伙计，你怎么了？”  
Wade那飞到外太空的神思被强行拉了回来：“呃……嗯？什么？”  
Budd摇了摇头，也没理他，他指了指门口刚进来的那个小子说道：“有好戏看了。”  
那个小子一看就是连毛都还没长齐，白净的脸蛋上睁着一双茫然的大眼睛，而皱巴巴的格子衫下，他那瘦瘦小小的身板甚至还背着一个书包，下面松垮的牛仔裤包裹住了太多东西，简直让人产生想撕烂它的欲望。  
“一个Omega，”底下有人悄悄欢呼道。  
“……还是个没开过苞的Omega！”  
“嘿嘿，拜托你们先别激动好吗，”酒吧老板“黄鼠狼”嘀咕了一句，他快速走到那位不速之客的面前，搓着手掌尴尬地问道：“呃……小子，你是不是走错地方了，你觉得这儿像是你家吗？”  
一进门Peter就被酒吧里过于浓重的Alpha信息素蒙住了脑子，他从未体验过这种感觉——很接近溺水时的那种窒息感，可又多了一种莫名的快感……那是种能让人心率过速的律动感。  
黄鼠狼看对方并没有回他话的意思，只是张着嘴呆愣愣地望着他，无辜的小眼神显露无疑。  
还好我他妈是个Beta……  
黄鼠狼在心里感谢上帝，他转过头看了看酒吧内一群被性欲冲昏了头脑的危险家伙。他自认为还算有点良心，不想这个可怜的小家伙在这种地方被破处——他的眼神意外地固定在了Wilson身上，这个聒噪的家伙从刚刚开始就一言不发，眼神格外冰冷，然而对象并不是这个少年，而是酒吧里面其他的Alpha.……  
糟了，黄鼠狼心想，这可不是个好兆头啊。  
Peter喘了几口气才勉强回复过来，他皱起眉，这里的顶级信息素比学校里的多了太多，刺激得他都快要流泪了。  
他没想过自己现在红肿着眼睛要哭不哭的样子有多诱人，尤其是在一群Alpha面前——一群只会用下半身思考的生物面前。  
“小崽子，我来请你喝杯啤酒吧——哦等等，你到年龄了吗？”一个穿着皮夹克的光头壮汉站起来粗鲁地搂过Peter的腰，惊得后者不停地推着对方的手臂，却根本无济于事，因为对方的力气太大了，“额谢谢，不过我现在不能喝酒……”  
壮汉那淡得快没眉毛的眉骨挑了挑，他的视线向众人转了一圈，接着在人群中爆发出一阵大笑。  
Peter慌张地定在原地，他不知道这有什么好笑的。  
好吧，Peter现在觉得自己真的来错地方了……这群人的眼神明显和Flash他们的不一样，这群人从骨子里就能感觉到更危险，也更贪婪。  
这就是一伙亡命徒。  
“嘿你的手……！”Peter惊呼了一声，他拍掉了壮汉摸向自己屁股的手，倒退了几步却没想到又撞在了谁的胸膛上。  
“这么快就想妈妈了？”身后那人抓着Peter的手肘，沙哑而尖厉的声音像条毒蛇那样爬向了Peter的脖子，那毒性强烈的Alpha信息素引得Peter几乎快要哭了出来，这时那人猛吸了一口，听上去好像很爽似的，吓得Peter闭上了眼睛，“你可真甜啊宝贝……”  
“嘿Josh，”一个磁性而低沉的声音突然说道，“你喝醉了吧，要不要帮你叫个车？”  
“Wade，”毒蛇男凶狠地说道，“别他妈的多管闲事。”  
Peter缓缓睁开眼睛，只见一个高大英武的金发男人正站在他的面前，两人视线相接，男人眨了眨眼，对他露出一个调皮的笑容。  
“你醒了，我的小睡美人。”  
Peter的脸一下子就熟透了。他没见过像他这么深邃的蓝眼睛，天呐，那就像是三千米之下的深海的异色，那股巨大的幽密显得极为可怕——却又是万分地吸引人。  
完蛋了……黄鼠狼扶额，为什么偏偏是Wade这个最难搞的家伙……  
“别来这套，”那个叫Josh的阴沉男人低低地怒吼着，“收起你的信息素Wade，以为我没发现吗？”  
“你在说什么傻逼话，”Wade从腰间扯出把短小锋利的匕首刀，耍了个花后对准了Josh，故作惊讶地说：“难道你也被哥的魅力给迷倒了吗？哦这可真是……恶心。”  
所有人因为Wade亮了家伙而显得紧张起来。  
“好了好了！”黄鼠狼适时的站了出来，一脸谄媚地劝Wade收起刀子，并且对Josh说：“好了Big Josh，看看那小子自己要怎么办吧，我们毕竟还是别犯罪的好……你说呢？”  
Josh沉默了片刻，耸了耸肩还是放开了对Peter的桎梏，“真他妈扫兴。”  
得到自由的Peter差点一个踉跄，尴尬地往后退了几步。  
“是的是的，没戏看了各位，”黄鼠狼拍拍手喊道，众人不满地转了回去，气氛渐渐回复到正常。  
“好了……那么你呢，小子？”  
Peter一时无语，他的脸红红的，下意识地抬头看了眼身旁的Wade。  
“Come on……”看到这个的黄鼠狼翻了个大大的白眼，用大拇指指着一脸得意的Wade对他说道：“这个家伙？你确定？”  
“嘿哥怎么了！你他妈能找个比哥更英俊的雇佣兵出来吗？”Wade不满地说道，Peter听了睁大了那双圆溜溜的大眼睛，“雇佣……兵？”  
“没错小子，私营项目，”Wade示意他坐下，并且小声地招呼黄鼠狼给他来一杯“blow job”。  
Wade笑嘻嘻地对Peter说，“我们这里可不是普通酒吧，下次想出来嗨之前千万要问对名字，明白吗。”  
Peter若有所思地点点头，盛满生奶油的酒很快就来了，Wade把它推给了Peter，然后说道：“Wade Wilson，你呢甜心？”  
“我……我叫Peter Parker，”Peter接过酒说，“谢谢你不过我不喝酒……”  
“给哥一个面子嘛，baby boy，证明一下哥在你心里和那群家伙不一样，”Wade凑近了Peter，笑着把小巧的酒杯往他怀里推了推，“而且哥保证，这酒的度数很低。”  
“……你保证？”Peter故意忽视了那个昵称，他提起那杯看起来还没三分之一个手掌大的酒，侧着身瞥了眼Wade。  
“你看到了，有这么多奶油呢。”  
Peter皱了皱鼻子，朝他腼腆地笑了一下，然后慢慢喝掉了杯中的酒。  
“wow……”Wade有些傻了，他几乎是一下子就喜欢上了那个笑容，他的胸膛内一直都在鼓噪不安地跳动着，心脏像是要扑到这个少年怀里一样……  
这酒很辣，却也只是烧了那么一会他的喉咙，待Peter咽下去后，腹腔中腾地像是升起了一把小火，暖哄哄的。  
也许真的是酒壮怂人胆。  
Peter偷偷地打量起这个男人：他发现Wade笑起来的时候右眉骨上的刀疤会格外明显，然而伤疤没有破坏他的英俊，反倒给他增添了不少魅力，那是种野性自然的美……他又吸了吸鼻子，海洋的味道涌入他的鼻腔，这正是Wade的信息素气味，还稍稍带着点酒的辣味——此时一股小小羞耻感涌了上来，这是他第一次盯着一个男人看了这么久！  
Wade假装没发现那股眼神，他放下空杯子问道：“一看你就是那种模范生，虽然哥想说这是奇迹，但是你怎么想到跑酒吧来？”  
“嗯……有点事……”Peter小声地说道，他的手指不安地交缠着。  
“哥能帮忙么？”  
“你愿意吗？”  
Peter抬起头，几缕弯曲的头发垂到了眼帘，他充满期待地看着Wade，全然不知对方此时心中正奔过一万头草泥马——fuckfuckfuck这小子太可爱了！这小子又甜又可爱！哥能艹吗哥真想标记他！！！  
Wade偷偷吸气，他用自认为最有魅力的低沉嗓音说道：“那你愿意告诉哥是什么事吗？”  
说到这个Peter有些难以启齿，他原本是想假意找一个男朋友去吓唬吓唬Flash的，但是Wade……说老实话，他并不希望他们的友谊是始于一个谎言。  
“嗯哼……不说，不过哥猜的出来，”Wade又坐近了几分，他的手指轻轻抚摸上Peter还略带青紫的眼睛——Peter没有抗拒，他觉得这只手就像浪花一样温柔。  
“你想教训教训他们，对吗？”  
“不，不是这样的，”Peter摇了摇头，想了想说，“我只是想让他们知道他们并不是最强的Alpha……而这个Alpha……他……”  
Peter不太好意思说出自己原本的计划，Wade却了然地弯了弯嘴角，他凑到Peter耳边——此前他俩的距离已经不到一只手了——温热的气息吐在他的耳廓上，一股酥麻的感觉慢慢爬了上来，“而这个Alpha是属于你的。”  
“我没说……！”Peter捂住耳朵，脸红红地转过头反驳道。  
他们的眼睛又相遇了，这次更加直接地望进对方的瞳孔深处，两人都感觉到一股异样的热流从后背涌上大脑。  
Peter有些吃惊，他不知道这是什么情况，自己的大腿内部湿湿的，有些液体正渐渐控制不住地从后面流出来，但是他可没到能发情的年龄——他离成年还差那么个一年半载的呢。  
“该死的！”Wade突然骂了一句，他抓着Peter问他，“你在发情期？我怎么闻到……”  
“我还没有过发情期呢！”Peter忍着正在眼眶中打转的生理性泪水说。  
“……是吗？”Wade明白了，看来这小家伙是被诱导发情了。  
“baby boy，你信任哥吧？”  
Peter红着眼睛咬了咬嘴唇，还没来得及说话，就听到Wade又骂了一句“该死的”，一把抱起他就起身准备离开。  
“酒钱都算在哥头上！妈的……”  
黄鼠狼看着匆匆离去的两人，在一众起哄的口哨声中无力吐槽道，“Fuck you, Wade！你的钱都给sex了好吗！”  
他转头又看到Peter落下的书包，无奈地摊了摊手。  
“好吧，真是绝配。”  
…………  
“你要带我去哪？”  
Peter埋在Wade的肩膀上，声音软软闷闷地问道。  
“well……well……好了，到了。”  
Peter扭头看到一家灯牌鲜艳的貌似很高级的情趣旅馆，他张了张嘴，最后还是翻了个白眼趴回Wade的肩上，“God……”  
Wade看起来却是一副很高兴的样子，说起话来就像唱歌一样，“别怕甜心，哥会对你负责的，哥保证，以后你想要什么样的婚礼都随你……”  
“闭嘴！”Peter忍不住咬了一口正滔滔不绝的Wade。  
“嘶……小奶猫还没长牙就会咬人了hum？”  
Wade抱着Peter订了一间房间，进房间后，他把Peter放在床上，指指浴室说道：“你先去洗个澡。”  
Peter有些不知所措，Wade想了下后问他，“还是要哥帮你洗？”  
“我能自己洗！我已经……不是小孩子了……”Peter懊恼地说着，“难道这个时候你还把我当小孩看吗？你真是个变态……”  
“哦不不，当然不是了baby boy，”Wade趴到Peter的膝盖上，抬头碰了碰他的嘴唇，“原谅哥吧，因为哥太喜欢你了。”  
这是他们第一次亲吻，而Peter觉得他就像一艘搁浅的小船，静候着海潮的来临。  
热水流淌过Peter的全身，他感觉到自己的身体正在轻轻颤抖，某些部位因为一个简单的触碰就敏感的不行。他知道这是发情的征兆……他被Wade挑逗地发情了……  
“……老天我们只见了一次面……”  
Peter的额头紧贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，可是这并不能帮他冷静下阵阵发晕的头脑。  
“……Petey？”  
“好了好了……”  
匆匆裹了件浴袍的Peter赤脚走了出来，此时Wade已经脱了上衣和罩裤躺在床上等着他。  
“快过来让哥抱抱，哥的甜心。”  
Peter压下心中的一丝害怕，对身体的渴望胜过了理智，他一步步走向大床。  
Wade啧了一声，大手一把搂过正在爬上床的Peter，“Wade——！”  
“怎么了，哥想抱你。”  
Peter的四肢被压在Wade身下，近距离闻到Wade身上的信息素令他更加无法思考。Wade舔了舔嘴唇，撬开Peter的牙齿侵略着他的口腔，克制不住的欲望让他强硬地分开男孩的双腿，一只手抚摸上那个小巧的阴茎轻轻套弄，引得男孩在接吻的同时呻吟出声。  
一吻之后，Peter绯红的眼睛里充满了水气，张着嘴傻傻地看着Wade。  
“等一下，baby……”Wade突然从床边拿出了一个挎包，从中掏出了一捆粗长的红绳。  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，慌张地想要逃开，“不要，我才不要！”  
“嘿baby boy，哥会很温柔的……相信哥的技术好吗？”Wade抱住Peter的腰，把他搂在怀里细细舌吻，Peter的腰瞬间就软了下来，他的舌头被吻到酥麻，涎水顺着脖子的弧度流淌到胸口。  
当Peter沉浸在接吻的快感中时，Wade已经把红绳在他脖子上松松地套了一个圈还打了一个扣。绳子很长，垂下来扫过Peter翘起的阴茎时令他浑身一个激灵。  
“我说了不……”  
Peter死死咬着嘴唇，任凭Wade如何吻都不放松牙关。  
“baby, baby，不会怎么样的，哥才舍不得伤害你……这样吧，如果你真的觉得受不了就说‘墨西哥卷’，怎么样？”  
Peter的双手被半强制地锁在了后面，他有些害怕，害怕得身体都在颤抖。  
“你为什么要这么做……”  
“因为你会很舒服的，我的甜心，哥用性命做担保，你想要哥这条命吗？拿去吧，它早就属于你了……”  
Wade的声音太温柔了，温柔到连他自己都感到惊讶——仿佛像是海水远渡重洋来到海岸，早已卸去千斤之力只能温顺地拍打着岸边的岩石。  
他的声音仿佛就在说，他根本舍不得伤害这个男孩，一点都不行。  
也许是融化在了Wade的气息与声音里，Peter盯着Wade那双湛蓝的眼睛，最终还是点了头。  
“墨西哥卷，对吧？”  
Peter看着Wade又在自己胸前打了三个结，Wade朝他笑了笑，Peter的呼吸紊乱极了，他任由Wade把绳子套过自己的阴茎，小心地把它圈了起来。绳子从股间一直被拉到脖子，移动的时候那种粗糙的摩擦让Peter不停缩紧了屁股，胯骨不自觉地向上顶弄着。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
“这才刚开始呢小宝贝，哥就说你会喜欢这个的。”  
Wade拍了一下Peter白嫩的小屁股——他太喜欢这个屁股了，简直是上帝的杰作——从屁股的后穴里还不停分泌出一些黏腻透明的液体，Wade甚至觉得连它们都是香甜的。  
“baby boy你真的太甜了……你自己知道吗？甜橙、蜂蜜和薄荷叶的气息……哦艹你快让哥也要发情了，这都是你的错……”  
Wade手上不停，很快就在Peter的胸前绑出了三个菱形的图案来，绳子的拉伸度恰到好处，多余的绳子被扯到后面，简单地绑住了Peter的双手。随着逐渐加深的微妙束缚感，一起泛起的还有犹如洪水滔天的情欲。  
“Wade！呜呜呜……Wade帮帮我……”  
Peter第一次感受到真正来临的发情期，他控制不住地扭动着身体，后穴痉挛着吐出蜜液，他极度渴望有一个东西能满足这种可怕的空虚感。  
看着洁白柔嫩的肉体绑缚着红绳，带给Wade视觉上的绝对冲击，Peter胸前那对娇嫩的乳房微微胀大，挺立的乳头在拼命诱惑Wade去舔弄它们、蹂躏它们……  
“Fuck！”Wade扑住那具身体，他舔咬着那对茱萸，摩挲着Peter的阴茎，手上拉扯了一下中间的结，Peter下体的摩擦感顿时强烈了起来，他大叫了一声，身体弹起了一下便重重地摔在被子里，不停起伏的胸膛泄露了他正经历强烈快感的事实。  
“Wade！拜托你不、不要弄那里了……呜呜呜……”  
只这一下，Peter就忍不住哭了出来。  
Wade吻了吻Peter脸颊上的小雀斑，他的呼吸声也加重了不少，凌乱地不似先前，“哥觉得也要被你搞得发情了……该死，哥还没有忍不住的时候，你一定是对哥使用了魔法……你们这些该死的漂亮小精灵……”  
“啊……帮帮我……Wade……”  
Peter充血的阴茎吐着透明液体，发红的后穴不停地收缩，Wade伸了两根手指进去，在里面不停搅动着。  
Wade的阴茎也早就充血而变得暗红了，他的信息素变得凶猛而狂暴起来，就像一个真正强大的Alpha那样渴望着夺取身下这具身体，渴望着融为一体，仿佛这样才是最开始的完整。  
Wade迷恋地闻着Peter身上越来越香甜的信息素说道：“Petey……你一定就是哥灵魂的另一半，咱俩简直绝配！”  
Pete也同样沉迷在Wade的信息素当中，他不觉得有任何被侵犯的感觉，反而觉得所有的信息素都在保护着他、包裹着他，就像大海无论在外面显得有多么狂风暴雨，三千米深处的海洋仍旧是那个柔软而沉静的他。  
身上的束缚绳带给Peter一种禁忌的快感，无论Wade拉扯哪一面的绳子，下体总会被刺激到，他的呻吟开始控制不住，渐渐放肆起来。  
“不、不要摸……啊！”  
Wade的手指终于触摸到了Peter的敏感点，随着手指的碾压Peter感到一股尿意涌了上来，他的屁股剧烈收缩颤抖着，前端射出了一小股白浊的精液。发情中的他只是这样小小的一点前列腺刺激就能射出来了。  
“哈……哈……”  
Peter的眼前一片灰茫茫，然而刚刚消退的快感很快又爬了上来，速度之快令他感到害怕，“Wade……又要来了……嗯……”  
“baby放轻松点，对对……这样才乖……”  
Peter大口呼吸着空气，试图努力放松自己的身体。他哭肿了的眼睛对上Wade，呜呜咽咽地说道：“放开我好不好……我想、我想抱着你……”  
Wade在心里暗骂了一声，手忙脚乱地解开Peter手上的束缚——顺便一说，其实他的技术超棒的，平常的他根本不可能出现这种手忙脚乱的情况。  
得到解放的Peter简直是一秒钟就攀上了Wade的脖子，他抓的死死的，就像一只小蜘蛛那样吸在Wade的身上。  
Wade托住Peter的小屁股说：“baby你在哭吗……对不起是哥的不对……是哥——唔！”  
话还没说完，Wade就被Peter给吻了个正着。  
其实Peter的吻技烂得不像话，然而Wade却仿佛他是世界第一的舌技大师那样欲仙欲死地享受着。  
“唔唔！……嗯……”  
Wade一边亲吻，一边试图把早就涨得发紫的阴茎插进Peter的小穴里——“这他妈太爽了！老天啊上帝……哥真的会死在这的……哥要射满你整个小穴，到时候整个baby都是哥的……”  
“闭上……你的嘴，”Peter脸色通红地咬住嘴唇，他深呼吸了一下，早已湿滑的小穴自动自发地吞吐起Wade的硕大阴茎，Peter又伸出一点舌尖试图勾引Wade去啃食，“你能再亲我下吗？”  
两人互相舔舐着舌尖，交缠在一起的舌头模仿着抽插的动作。Wade忍不住开始抽插起来，他抱着Peter倒在床上，架起他的双腿，惹得Peter捂着嘴呜呜直叫。  
Wade深深地把阴茎插到Peter的身体里面，后者的脖子仰得高高的，这股充实感弄得Peter几乎要喘不上气。  
凭着这个姿势，Wade开始舐咬起Peter的后脖颈，那块小小的凸起正在散发出令人迷醉的香气。Wade每舔一下他就颤抖一下，当Wade真正开动速度凶猛地抽插起来的时候，Peter只剩下了不停地呜咽和哭叫。  
Peter已经做好了被咬的准备，他的脖子仰的高高的，像一只形态优美的天鹅；然而不停颤抖和喘息的身体像是在承受许多的侵略，因为Wade顶弄的速度太快了，随着不停地抽插Peter的身体不断耸动着，他们交缠的部位发出啪啪的声响，听的人面红耳赤，而身下的床板也发出咯吱咯吱的声音，伴随着Peter甜腻的叫床声，整个房间弥漫着浓厚的结合信息素，简直是春色淫靡。  
Wade的速度一阵快过一阵，他有时候会故意放慢速度，把整个阴茎抽出又整个狠狠地插入，偶尔还带出些粉嫩的肠壁，每次都惹得Peter发出一声颤抖的叫声。他死死地捂住眼睛，不想让Wade看到自己丢脸地又被弄哭了。  
“Petey……宝贝甜心……哥突然想到一个问题，你要诚实的回答我……”  
“……唔……什么？”  
Wade狠狠地一下插在Peter的敏感点上，感受着Peter炙热肠壁内高潮前的颤抖，“My baby boy，你到底成年了没有？”  
Peter痉挛到差点说不出话，他只能摇头并蹦出一两个词语来，“没、没有……啊！”  
Wade的阴茎活生生又胀大了一圈，Peter终于哭喊出来，“你这个变态——”  
Wade突然低下头，一口咬住了Peter后脖颈上那个神秘的凸起。他的牙齿深深陷了进去，一股股最顶级的Alpha信息素涌入了Peter的身体里——  
“啊……！！！”  
伴随着下身一阵灭顶的快速抽插，Wade强行撬开了Peter身体里的内腔，柔嫩紧致的内壁包裹住他的阴茎，逼着他射出了一股股浓稠的精液。  
Wade舔了舔Peter细嫩的脖子，惹得他身下又是一阵颤抖。  
“baby你太棒了……”  
“唔……Wade，Wade……”  
Peter累极了，他半睁着眼睛，下意识地搂紧了Wade的脖子，在他耳边不断呢喃着Wade的名字。  
属于他的Alpha的名字。  
“baby boy……你简直是把哥死死拽在手心里了。”  
Wade附在Peter耳边，悄悄说了一句话。然而Peter实在太困了，没等听到就睡了过去。  
…………  
“你说第二天？”  
黄鼠狼冷笑了一声，他还记得Wade像只大狗一样冲到酒吧里来拿书包的那个场景——上帝啊，他们是干了一整个晚上吗？那个味道熏得他这个Beta都闻到了。  
至于Wade替Peter送书包来学校那天造成的轰动，也许你可以在校园论坛上窥知一二。  
我的意思是说——  
冲动底下必然还有更加原始的因素存在，比社会更纯粹，比基因更驳杂。  
那便是我们的心，不是吗？

END


End file.
